


"Magnus, I love you." --- Malec

by MalecWinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Face-Sitting, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Power Bottom Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: Malec 2x13 is where Alec apologies to Magnus and they say I love you to each other. This smut is continue on that scene and its spicy!





	"Magnus, I love you." --- Malec

**Author's Note:**

> Smut warning!   
> Side note: I've always wanted to writing a follow up for this scene because I feel like this scene could continue so here you go! Malec 2x13!

"Magnus, I love you." Alec said as he slide his hands on Magnus' hips, resting them there. "I love you too." Magnus said, placing his right hand on Alexander's neck comfortably. Alec bent down to capture Magnus' glossy lips with his own. Magnus moved his right hand in Alec's dark bed-head hair, slightly pulling it, Alec moaned softly as he pulled Magnus closer to him. Alec tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss and he bit Magnus' bottom lips, asking for entrance. Magnus let out a breathless moan as Alexander's tongue slided through his lips and pulles Alec's hair more, earning him another moan. Alec walked Magnus to the couch without breaking the kiss and Magnus turned them around so Alec was sitting on the sofa, breaking the kiss. Alec moaned in surprise as Magnus straddled his hips and pulling Alec's head up to meet with Magnus'.

Magnus starts to grind his hips on his boyfriends, making the young man moan. Alec gripped Magnus' ass tight as he could and lifted his hips up, making them slam against Magnus'. "Alexander! Mmmm continue please!" Magnus moaned loudly in Alec's ear and Alec smirked deeply as he continued his actions, driving Magnus crazy. Magnus snapped his fingers desperately, getting rid of all their clothing and his gorgeous golden-green eyes are glowing in Alec's hazel ones. They both moan as they feel their cocks brush against each other, making both of them spilling out pre-cum. Alec flipped their position on the couch, making his face level with Magnus' beautiful hole and blows on it making it clench uncontrollably. Alec pulls Magnus' ass cheeks apart, licking around the hole. "Oooooh Alexanderrrrr!" Magnus moaned as Alec slipped his tongue inside the tight hole. Alec can feel Magnus moving his hips when his tongue was deep inside of Magnus hole. He decided to add a finger in with his tongue, watching Magnus slightly ride his face. By the time Alec added the third finger, Magnus was actually rinding his face uncontrollably. 

"Alexander! Get inside m--- UHH FUCKKK!" Magnus moaned as Alec plunged inside the fully prepared hole. They both moan as Magnus clamps down on Alec's member and Magnus flipped them around so he could ride his Alexander. Alec looks at his stunning warlock as he rides him hard and bites his bottom lip. Magnus tilted his head to the right as he feels Alec's fingers spreading his cheeks out further. Magnus loves how Alec's 10 inch cock can wreck me everytime they had sex. Alec loves how Magnus moans loudly in his ear and how he pulls his hair to indicate that he loves the pleasure or attention. Magnus began to slow down from being close to cuming and Alec smirked as he pulled out of Magnus, earning a whimper from Magnus. He laughs as he enters Magnus again when Magnus was on his back on the couch.

"Mmmm FUC--K YES! YEAH, YEAH, YEAH FUCK! RIGHT THERE DARLING! MMMM ALEXANDERRR!" Magnus screamed as Alec keeps on slamming into his prostate and Magnus cums untouched. Alec looked below his to see an utterly wrecked Magnus, covered in his own cum. That pushed Alec over the edge and he emptied himself in the condom inside Magnus, he came so hard that he collapsed on his boyfriend's chest. They lay there for 5 minutes trying to regain their breaths. "Wow Alexander, that was amazing!" Magnus said to Alec as Alec let out a breathless laugh. "Yeah, Im sorry about earlier. I was stupid to not talk your word and I do trust you." Alec said with all his heart and Magnus looked at Alec with a smile. "Im sorry too, I was so angry when I kicked you out. Lets forget about what happened today apart from _this_." Magnus replied and smirked when he said 'this'. Alec smiled back as he wrapped Magnus into a gentle hug. They decide to take a shower together.

"Mmm" Alec hummed as Magnus massaged shampoo in Alexander's dark locks. Alec loved to het his hair washed by Magnus because he always got turned on when Magnus touches his hair. He could tell that Magnus liked to tease him by continuing to play with his hair when it was washed. "Alright, your turn babe." Alec said as he turned around to meet Magnus' cat eyes which means that Alec wasn't the only one turned on. Alec laughed as he turned Magnus around gently and apply shampoo to his hands, then carefully massaged it into Magnus' beautiful, silky black hair and Magnus let out a relaxed breathe. Alec gently moved Magnus' head under the water, watching the shampoo and the water pour down Magnus' gorgeously sculpted face. This made Alec very hard and Magnus reached downwards to Alec member which was pocking the back of his thick thigh. Alec pulled Magnus out of the water and immediately rested his head on Magnus' shoulder. Magnus smirked widely as he began to moved his hand up and down Alec thick, throbbing member, Alec tilted Magnus' head so he could kiss Magnus as he brushed he right hand down towards Magnus' excited cock. Their breathes quicken as they picked up the pace, making them moan breathlessly in the process. "Alexand-" "I know, cum for me." Alec interrupted Magnus as they came in each others hands. Alec held Magnus as he felt like Magnus was going to fall from the orgasm he just had and he was right, Magnus fell onto Alec's standing frame as he tried to breathe. "Breathe, baby breathe" Alec explained with an amused face as Magnus gazed into those hazel eyes with a smile. They stood there for two more minutes and then they walked hand and hand to their bedroom, immediately falling asleep in each others arms.

 

_**The end!** _


End file.
